


【米英】性教育指导

by lucifery370



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 味音痴 - Freeform, 米英 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifery370/pseuds/lucifery370
Summary: 接动画中英国见到若米突然长大之后，英sir对若米的性教育指导
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149





	【米英】性教育指导

“啊，美、美国长得非常快嘛。”亚瑟吞下了自己的震惊，明明上次还是个只到自己胸口的小男孩，怎么时隔不久再见时美国都比自己高了。第一次养孩子的英国对自己的世界观产生了怀疑。  
“英国我好想你！”美国扑过来抱住英国，亲昵地蹭了蹭英国的脸，“你都好久没来看我了，你看，我已经成长为一个大国了哦。”  
啊，美国成长的过分快了。  
美国没有注意到英国那一点低落惆怅，自顾自地拉着英国到自己家里，“英国英国，我有好多事想问你。”  
“啊、好。”英国加快脚步跟上美国的步伐，看着美国变得比自己还要高大的背影，有点不快地移开了目光。美国的运动细胞还真是发达，亚瑟暗暗地想。  
可接下来，美国的动作让亚瑟瞠目结舌。  
阿尔弗雷德将英国的手放在自己裆部，掌下的东西有一点要苏醒的架势，吓得英国想收回手，却被美国的怪力拉住，只能被迫感受美国的性器逐渐膨胀，隔着一层布料抵在自己掌心。  
“最近想到英国这里就会变硬，身体变得好奇怪，英国，我该怎么办。”阿尔弗雷德灼灼的目光望着英国，湛蓝的眸子里欲火清晰可见，可说出来的话却带着刻意示弱的柔软：“我好难受，英国，我好难受，你帮帮我好不好？”  
该死，自己养大的国家居然对自己有欲望，他的教育方式是不是有问题啊！英国有些手足无措。  
虽然……他好像也挺喜欢阿尔的。  
还是少年的阿尔弗雷德黏糊糊地贴在亚瑟身上喊着“英吉利啾”，过分精神的下半身已经快要撑开裤裆了，阿尔弗雷德握住亚瑟的手软软地道:“英国我这是怎么回事啊，我好难受，你帮帮我，我要死了……”  
“笨蛋，怎么可能会死啊。”  
爱倒是做过，可谁会帮别的男人做手活儿啊，亚瑟真正解开裤头握住阿尔弗雷德时脸都熟透了，但手指却先于大脑动作起来。食指蹭过冒着水的铃口，手掌贴着阿尔弗雷德蓬勃的性器上下撸动，修长的手指摩挲着上面的青筋，抚弄着冠状沟，技巧颇高的工口大使的手技让阿尔弗雷德没一会儿就发泄出来。  
“英国，你好厉害啊……简直舒服炸了。”阿尔弗雷德靠在亚瑟身上喘息道。  
“呃？嗯，哈哈，你也不看看是谁的手。”他为什么要说这个啊！这好像也不是什么值得炫耀的事啊！  
亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德的直球击得头昏脑涨，取出手绢擦手后不知该说什么，下意识地舔了舔下唇。  
英国舔嘴唇的动作真性感，想亲他。  
于是阿尔弗雷德也就这么做了，他倾身过去撑在亚瑟身上亲吻他微张的唇瓣。那触感太过柔软，阿尔弗雷德忍不住嘬了一口，“啵”的一声弄得两个人都愣了一下。不出所料的，亚瑟脸更红了，他微微推开阿尔弗雷德，骂了句“笨蛋”。  
“接吻要用舌头的啊，阿尔。”亚瑟贴着阿尔弗雷德的唇说道，鼻息都能感觉得到，那动作在阿尔弗雷德看来几乎是勾引。  
“好好学着点。”  
亚瑟果真揽过阿尔弗雷德的头，双手捧着他的后脑勺，闭上眼将嘴唇贴上去，柔软的舌尖在阿尔弗雷德唇上打了个转便径直往其中深入，舔舐过上颚、牙龈，挑逗阿尔弗雷德僵硬的舌头，互相交换着津液。  
“把舌头伸出来。”  
没有经验的美利坚小伙儿乖乖照做，亚瑟同样伸出舌头凑过去，和阿尔弗雷德的在空气中舔舐。紧接着，亚瑟引着阿尔弗雷德的舌尖进入自己口中，整齐的牙齿轻轻咬住阿尔弗雷德的舌，偷偷睁开眼看他一脸沉醉其中的表情，便重重一吮，弄得阿尔弗雷德舌尖酥麻。这一阵厮磨搞得阿尔弗雷德彻底醉在英国撩人的唇舌间，恍惚间只能望着亚瑟那对温柔的祖母绿的美丽眼眸，毫无回应的余地。  
该死的，亚瑟的吻技为什么会这么好啊。  
阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟的腰搂得更紧，想要和他更近一点，最好能融化在一起。美国迷迷糊糊地想，再这样下去他得被亚瑟亲到硬……oh shit已经来不及了。  
“呃……哎？？你这臭小鬼，怎、怎么又硬了啊！”  
不管了，撒娇最管用。  
“还不是英国先生的嘴唇太厉害，亲得我根本招架不住。再帮帮我，亚瑟……”  
糟糕，自己居然也有反应了，怎么会这样……英国夹了夹腿不太想让阿尔弗雷德注意到这个事实。但他自己很清楚，他也想要阿尔弗雷德。  
“除了用手，阿尔想不想试试别的方法，也会很舒服。”该死，自己怎么有点像诱骗犯啊！  
“都可以，英国做什么都可以……”阿尔弗雷德亲了亲亚瑟的唇，清透的天空色眸子颜色暗下来，映着亚瑟摇摆不定的神态。  
管不了那么多了。  
亚瑟暗自下定了主意，让阿尔弗雷德脱光之后倚坐在床边，自己也脱掉裤子和外套，身上只留着件军服里面的衬衣。亚瑟注意到阿尔弗雷德看到自己现在的模样喘息粗重许多，年轻的小伙子果然大多都喜欢这样。  
或许……这样他会更喜欢？亚瑟继续脱去自己的衬衣，拿起比自己大一号的美国的衬衣，背对着美国系好扣子，只留下上面三颗没系，露出大半个胸口。衬衣下摆恰好扫在亚瑟的大腿根，一弯腰就能看到里面藏匿的圆润臀部。转过身来之后，亚瑟拽着衬衣下摆四处乱瞄，就是不肯看阿尔弗雷德。过长的衬衣把下体挡的严实，只能隐约看到勃起的性器把衬衣濡湿了一点。  
亚瑟光着脚走到床边，又细又白的长腿跨上床，骑在阿尔弗雷德的腰际，挺动着腰把自己和小阿尔贴在一起摩擦。亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德交换了一个湿吻，精力旺盛的少年迫切地想亲近亚瑟，一边激烈地回应，一边将手探进亚瑟衬衣里撩拨。他抚摸着亚瑟精瘦的腰，性感的腰窝，光滑的背部，可就是不敢往下身摸。  
亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德没有章法的手摸得有些上火，于是他松开吐着淫水的性器，捉住阿尔弗雷德乱摸的手，给了他一个向下的示意眼神。  
“不想试试吗？”亚瑟暧昧地吐息在阿尔弗雷德唇上。  
阿尔弗雷德喉头滚动一下，亚瑟明显看到湛蓝的眼中逐渐升腾的欲火。  
得到许可的阿尔弗雷德大胆许多，他一口咬住亚瑟近在咫尺的唇，握住亚瑟的臀肉肆意揉捏着，粗糙的指尖不时擦过闭合的穴口，弄得人浑身轻颤。虽然已经很久没做过，但身体已经迫不及待想要阿尔的东西进到自己身体里面了，青涩的手法也很快就撩拨得亚瑟欲望渐盛。  
他不会不知道从哪里进来吧？  
注意到美国久久没有进行下一步的意思，亚瑟突然意识到初经人事的美国可能根本不知道该怎么做，正需要自己的引导。  
算了算了。亚瑟拨开阿尔弗雷德的手，将自己沾满了湿漉漉精水的手指探进臀缝里，摸索着久未开荤的地方，本就动情的亚瑟很快自己泌出些淫水来迎接进犯的手指，两根手指进出时“菇滋菇滋”的水声弄得二人都有些脸红。  
他真漂亮。  
阿尔弗雷德看着英国自渎的表演，偷偷感叹亚瑟咬着唇低吟时的情态有多么性感。  
感觉差不多了，亚瑟便牵引着阿尔弗雷德的手到自己身后，濡湿的穴口热情地含住阿尔弗雷德的指尖，“自己进来看看。”  
陌生的触感让亚瑟不由地发抖，别人进到自己体内和自己开拓还是不一样的。阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地抚摸着亚瑟体内的每一寸褶皱，逐渐侵入更深的地方。突然，亚瑟猛地抖了一下，后面夹得更紧，喘息也陡然粗重起来。  
“英国，突然夹得好紧。”阿尔弗雷德喉头一阵滚动，英国依靠在自己胸口的脑袋软软的，发丝搔得自己心痒，吐在自己胸口的喘息更让他觉得有一把火在那里烧。  
“是啊……”亚瑟冲美国笑笑，揉了揉阿尔弗雷德精神抖擞的性器，“换你的大东西它会夹得更紧。”  
床上的英国意外地坦诚和……撩人。  
美国强忍住几乎射精的欲望，继续往刚才那一点上戳刺，亚瑟扭着腰迎合阿尔弗雷德的动作，一声声放荡的呻吟叫得阿尔快要忍不住。  
“亚瑟……我可以进去吗？”  
“嗯……这种时候就不要这么多废话了。”亚瑟甚至主动抬起屁股去迎接阿尔弗雷德。  
尺寸过大的性器撑开被扩张到柔软的穴口，饥渴的软肉争先恐后地附过来，缴紧阿尔弗雷德的肉棒。  
“英国……太棒了。”  
又软，又紧，又湿，简直就是一处要命的销魂窟。  
之后的事似乎刻在男人的天性中，阿尔弗雷德捉住英国的腰抬起一点，穴肉还在恋恋不舍地纠缠，粗大的肉棒就再次撞进去将里面填到一丝缝隙都不剩，半刻都不肯离开这处温柔乡。  
开敞的过大的领口在性爱中散得越开，美国凑过去亲吻亚瑟的锁骨，舔咬出一串暧昧的痕迹。他一低头便注意到亚瑟的乳头将衬衣顶出两处小凸起，若隐若现的红藏在衬衣下，让阿尔弗雷德很想尝一尝味道是否像想象中那样甜美。  
英国人沉溺于色欲的情态太过动人，阿尔弗雷德喉结滚动一下，隔着一层衬衣衔住人挺立的乳首，整个儿含进嘴里猛嘬，粗糙的布料给乳首更大的刺激。但英国似乎很享受于此，他的手从阿尔弗雷德肩头滑到金灿灿的头顶，轻轻将他按向敏感的乳头，示意阿尔弗雷德给他更多更凶狠的疼爱。  
于是，阿尔弗雷德便如他所愿，主动撕开那几乎什么都遮不住的衬衣，手指揉弄着那颗被吸得红肿的乳头，张嘴含住另外一颗吸得更加用力。  
英国在呻吟。  
每当他顶进亚瑟身体深处，亚瑟就会回以一声柔软的呻吟，那声音就像是小猫或者小兔子叫春，听得人心头躁动，恨不得把他揉进血里生啖了。阿尔弗雷德被亚瑟的叫床声刺激得热血上涌，腰挺动得更猛，轻易地将英国提到只含着一个龟头再按下去，英国一个成年国家在阿尔手里像是举起一个娃娃那般轻易。  
太过了，爽到要受不了了。  
过分的快感冲击着亚瑟的理智，浑身都被电流流过般酥麻，他胡乱叫喊着，“阿尔……哈……慢、慢点……呜、要死了……”  
“英国，怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德担忧地停下来，捧起亚瑟的脸凝视他失神的瞳仁，“不舒服吗？我弄疼你了吗？”  
在阿尔的操干下马上要达到高潮的亚瑟难受得快哭出来，骤然停止的性爱让英国体内一阵空虚，他平复下急促的喘息，觉得好笑又无奈，也只有美国会在他乱叫的时候真的停下来。  
“做爱的时候让你慢点不要真的要你停下来啊，白痴。”亚瑟定睛望着阿尔，“这只不过是……情趣，对，情趣。在床上的话，你就算把我操坏也没关系，明白吗？”  
露骨的解释让阿尔弗雷德的肉棒甚至又涨大了一圈。他粗喘着把亚瑟压倒在床，又将两条长腿扛在肩上，眼神晦暗。  
“接下来，英国怎么求饶我都不会停下了。”  
……  
美国射进英国体内以后，和一身狼藉的英国并肩躺在床上发呆。  
“英国。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“……嗯。”亚瑟吻了美利坚一下，蜻蜓点水的。  
一阵诡异的沉默。  
“英国的答案也是‘yes’对吧。”  
“当然了，”亚瑟小声嘟囔，“不然我怎么会让你对我做这种事。”  
“诶？英国好狡猾，一开始要做的明明就是你吧。”美国一下子坐起来看着英国。  
“吵死了，要不是为了满足你这个小鬼我怎么会做那种事，青春期的发情狂。”亚瑟不爽地扭过身去躲避阿尔弗雷德赤裸裸的视线。  
“英国是害羞了吗？”  
“……”  
“果然是吧？是吧？”  
“吵死了！”  
“那，英国要再来一次吗？”  
“……年轻人的精力真是旺盛。”  
“还不是英国太有魅力，都是英国的错啦。”  
亚瑟的脸在阿尔弗雷德直白的情话攻击下不出所料地变红了。  
“……要做就快点。”  
“是同意了吗！”阿尔弗雷德从背后抱住亚瑟，温柔地注视着他泛红的脸颊，难得正经道：“英国，我好爱你。”  
温柔的告白话语随着暖暖的吐息进了亚瑟耳中，金发碧眸的漂亮英国人靠进身后的美国人怀里，任由他掰开自己的大腿根再次操进来。  
水淋淋的后穴贪婪地吞吃着粗大的肉棒，上一次射进去的精液从缝隙中流出可怜的几滴就被挤成白沫，糊在被撑到几乎没有褶皱的肉穴周围。  
年轻的国家体力实在太好，精瘦的腰一下下地控制着肉棒往里操，直把英国操到哭喊着射出来，之后又折磨了高潮后敏感不已的穴肉好一会儿才肯射进去。大量精液浇在亚瑟体内的敏感带上，英国人哭着射出点儿稀薄的精液后彻底瘫在床上动弹不得。  
“阿尔……你要弄死我了……呜……”亚瑟啜泣道。  
好久没有这种感觉了，仅仅是刺激后面就能高潮好几次，下半身几乎快要爽到失去知觉了。英国修长的腿大张着完全合不上，一副被操坏了的样子。  
“看样子英国没法继续了呢，”阿尔弗雷德的语气有点遗憾，“还好英国这次待的时间比较长，对吧？”  


关于英国先生在一周后只能拄着拐杖上回国的船这件事，亚瑟·柯克兰先生对在岸上的阿尔弗雷德打动了英式白眼攻击。  
事实证明，超级大国在任何一个领域的学习能力都是一流的呢。（笑）

end.


End file.
